Know Secrets
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: One-shot! Maddie goes to the park to get rid of a headach and sees Phantom, thats all Im telling ya you just have to read to see what happens. x3 R&R! Rated:K!


**Hey this is a one-shot thats all! :P I cant help it, this has been buzzing around my head and I think I should finally post it. By the way this is Maddie's POV! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The night was quiet, Jack was home asleep with the kids. She had had a headach all day and finally chose to go out and enjoy the cool fall air. The light breeze blow through the trees softly, not enough to make sound but just enough to make them sway gently, the sun had already gone down and the purple and rich blue sky was slowly going darker.

She stopped at the park and looked around while taking a deep breath of the chilly air. She looked to the few stars that were already out, Danny and her use to go to the park or on the roof all the time when he was little, to look at the stars.

She laughed softly when she thought about the time he said he would go up there to get a star just for her. Oh how she missed that shy, innocent, caring little boy, of couse he was still like that, but she just hardly ever saw it. Most of the time he was out with his friends, do whatever teenagers did now-a-days.

She had seen how he sometimes came home with a slight limp, or a new bruse, but she never questioned it, out of fear he would hid in his shell and break the little bond they still had. She felt like a bad mother for not confronting him, but she just couldnt get her self to break what little trust she still had with her baby boy.

She broke from her thoughts when she saw a blur of white shot across the sky, at first she thought it was a shoting star but looking closer it was someone she was surprised to see.

Phantom.

She watched at the blur slowed and landed a little under two miles away, about the other side of the park. She wondered what Phantom was doing out so late, she knew he got the ghosts that came out at night, but normally he disappeared to who-knows-where after every battle.

She decided to go see what the mystious ghost boy was doing. She jogged lightly to where she saw him land and found him in a small, hidden-away, clearing. It was only a few feet wide, and had trees surrounding it completely, it also had a great view of the sky.

When she looked to the middle, there was Phantom. He was laying on his back, more relaxed then she had ever seen him, he had one leg stratched out straight and the other bend so his knee was in the air, his head was held up off the ground by his white gloved hands, and a peaceful look was on his young face as he looked up at the stars.

When she looked closely at him, he looked sort of like her Danny. The same slightly pointed nose, child-like wide innocent eyes, small happy happy smile that she got from her son every once and a while, same thin and lean figure, if he didnt have a ghostly glow, snow white hair, and bright toxic-emerald green eyes, he might have looked completely like her son.

She snapped from her musing when he moved one of his hands to his pocket...and pulled out a Ipod. It was a silver color with a black D in the middle with a smaller P inside of it, while a green strip ran a cm under it and above it, giving it a small framed look. He was flipping through it to quickly for her to see what he was doing, but her question was soon answered when music began to fill the air.

It was one of the songs her son liked to listen to, not that she knew why though.

What shocked her was when he began to sing to it, his echo-y voice giving a deeper feeling to the quiet around them.

_"I need another story,_ _Something to get off my chest,_ _My life gets kinda boring,_ _Need something that I can confess,_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red, From all the truth that I've said, Come by it honestly I swear, Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so...'_

He stopped for a second to smirk slightly.

_'Tell me what you want to hear, Something that were like those years, I'm sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away..'_

'Secrets? What secrets could Phantom have?' Maddie thinks.

_'This time, Don't need another perfect lie, Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away..'_

She watched say he stood and his toxic eyes turned icy and he began to gracefully make shapes of things and fill them with some-kind of ecto-energy that made to 'alive', he made a gorgeous looking butterfly that flapped it's icy wings and flow around him.

_' My God, Amazing that we got this far, It's like we're chasing all those stars, Who's driving shiny big black cars..'_

_He looked at the sky, before looking back at the ground and seemed to chuckle out a name that sounded close to ...Vlad? _

_'And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve, And when a situation rises, just write it into an album, Seen it straight to go, I don't really like my flow, no, so..'_

She could understand that part, a few months back she had beganing to see Phantom as a good ghost and not a bad one, though it was still a bit hard to admit that she was beganing to think that, since she had always known ghost to be evil.

_'Tell me what you want to hear, Something that were like those years, I'm sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away..'_

She was beganing to get frustrated, what 'secret' could he be talking about?!

_'This time, Don't need another perfect lie, Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away..'_

She thought, he keeps singing 'secretS' so he had more then one? How many could a boy as young as him have? Are his parents alive? Does he have any family? How long has he been a ghost?

_'Oh, got no reason, got not shame, Got no family I can blame, Just don't let me disappear, I'mma tell you everything..'_

_'_Did he read my thoughts or was that just lucky timing?' Maddie wonders. 'Does he even know Im here?'

_'So tell me what you want to hear, Something that were like those years, I'm sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away..'_

She was starting to get tired of crouching for so long, but she didnt trust her self to move incase Phantom heard her.

_'This time Don't need another perfect lie, Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away..'_

By how many times her son listened to the song she knew the ending was soon, but wished it would come a little fast so she could move.

_'So tell me what you want to hear, Something that were like those years, Sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away..'_

'He doesnt know Im here, but by that smirk on his face Im beganing to think differently.' Maddie thinks, it was true a few lines ago he had began to smirk that cocky smirk that he was famous for when ever he fought another ghost.

_'This time Don't need another perfect lie, Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away,_

_All my secrets away,_

_All my secrets away!'_

He sang the last part and all the things he had given 'life' to melted in midair and the puddles fell to the ground. He still had his eyes on the stars, even though he was now facing Maddie's place behind some bushes, next to a tree. He cocky smirk had melted to a calm, relaxed smile and his eyes seemed a bit unfocused.

I was about to stand and ask if he was ok, when he looked straight at me but his calm smile and slightly unfocused eyes didnt change, though a bit of wisdom beond his outside look came to his eyes and seemed to make them glow even brighter.

"Not just yet." I couldnt tell if he was talk to me or him self, but he had seemed to come to a conclusion with those three words, he nodded slightly to me and took off into the air before I could say anything.

I shook my head and stood up. "'Not just yet', what? What secrets are you hiding, Phantom?" I whisper to the open sky.

I walked back home and began to go to mine and Jack's room, when I heard light snoring come from Danny's room. I look in to see my baby boy lay on his back on the bed with the covers at his feet, his t-shirt covered cheast rising and lowering slowly, raven colored bangs hiding closed china blue eyes, a calm empity look on his pale sleeping face.

I smile slight and walk in quietly, making sure I didnt wake him. I pulled of his red and white shoes and fly them on the ground, I pulled the covers to just under his chin and give a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Night, Danny."

He mumbled something I didnt understand and turned over, a small smile playing on his lips.

I laugh silently and walk out of the room and go to bed, not once seeing the silver Ipod with the black D with a P in it and green strips sitting unseen on Danny's desk or that on it was the song called 'Secrets' paused 2 seconds from the ending.

* * *

**DONE! Hope you liked, favorited, and review/ed! x3 Ta.**

**-VGF**


End file.
